Pain
by Heich-Ess
Summary: La historia es simple, el encuentro amoroso de una pareja bajo la lluvia sorpresiva. ( Creo )


_Waazzaaaaaaa!_

_Pues este es un relato escrito especialmente para el concurso de San Valentín en el grupo de FB "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball", espero que les guste._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pain<strong>

Bulma intercambió la tibieza de sus ropas por el suave danzar de la luz sobre su piel. Al caer las prendas y dejarla medio desnuda, las hojas susurraron el deseo que ella no se atrevía a confesar. Su pecho subía y bajaba, alterado por las ansias de que él, un hombre fuerte y muy valiente, arrancara la sexy ropa interior que mantenía sus pechos turgentes sometidos bajo el encaje y los adornos florales color violeta.

Ambos, hombre y mujer, se miraron a los ojos en medio de las penumbras. El suave crepitar de la hoguera encendida recientemente se encargaba de no dejarlos en absoluto silencio. "Tengo frío", le había dicho ella, tiritando junto a una de las paredes. Él, gallardo protector de su hembra, la había envuelto entre sus brazos, pero no fue suficiente. Sin demora encendió unas ramas y la acercó a las llamas. Después de un momento, los besos y las caricias le hicieron notar al fuego su presencia inútil dentro de la cueva.

La mirada oscura del hombre se deslizó por la pálida piel de la chica. Ella la sintió posándose en sus senos. Sin poder evitarlo, se cubrió con los brazos y las mejillas coloradas. No le incomodaba que la miraran, se sabía hermosa e imán de las miradas de hombres y mujeres por igual, no obstante, él era diferente, con él se sentía vulnerable y quería gustarle por completo. Eso, de alguna forma, le confería un poder que ella no podía soportar, ni hacerle frente.

Agachó la mirada, para no verlo escrutando sus muchos defectos. No quería ver las expresiones de él al examinar su cuerpo desnudo, dado por un tácito acuerdo entre amantes. Al quitarse la blusa, ella se había entregado a él para que dispusiera de ella como quisiera, como más placer le proporcionara.

Sintió sus dedos sujetándola de la barbilla. Delicadamente la hizo mirarlo antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso que hizo desaparecer su camiseta mojada, de sudor y lluvia repentina.

Ella extendió las manos y sus delicados dedos exploraron el relieve del pecho y el abdomen de su hombre. Surcó los pliegues y le dio la vuelta en busca de los secretos más recónditos de su espalda. Descubrió cicatrices que le hablaron de encuentros violentos con otros hombres y criaturas desconocidas. Lo atrajo a su cuerpo, lo acarició suavemente, sintiendo su respiración acompasada. Sobó sus brazos musculosos y firmes como la piedra. Inhaló su aliento y quiso embriagarse con su sabor. El corazón aceleró su pulso y una oleada de placer la recorrió al sentir las manos gruesas del hombre apretando sus nalgas por sobre la ropa.

Su varonil calor, sus caricias, sus besos y la creciente dureza entre sus piernas la calentaban más que el fuego de la hoguera; flamita que no se comparaba en nada con el incendio dentro de ella. Su piel erizada le producía sensaciones infinitas con cada roce. Había en los movimientos del hombre un ímpetu que ella desconocía hasta el momento. En medio del abrazo, él proyectaba la cadera hacia delante, incrustando su dureza contra la pelvis hiper-sensible de ella, quien trataba de contener los jadeos para no romper los húmedos besos que la estaban enloqueciendo.

Hubo un momento en el que ella quiso decir que no, basta, ya era suficiente. Al escuchar el roce de su pantalón contra la piel de sus piernas, precipitándose al suelo sembrado de hojas secas y tierra suelta, supo que ya no podrían detenerse, ese tren había salido de la estación y no tenía frenos. Sus rodillas temblaron por el toque de los dedos contra sus muslos. Se sujetó del cuello de su novio, echándole los brazos a la nuca y gimió, sin poder evitarlo, contra la boca abierta de éste.

_¿Cómo lo hace?_

Se preguntó al sentir los dedos por debajo de su pantaleta, del mismo color que el sujetador.

_¿Cómo hace para hacerme sentir todo esto?_

Los dedos escurridizos del Rey Hiena rozaron las ingles de la chica citadina. Los sintió palpar con curiosidad, como si buscara algo, un tesoro, una ciudad perdida, el Santo Grial o algo mucho mejor.

Ella no se dio cuenta en qué momento sucedió, pero los pantalones del hombre desaparecieron de un momento a otro, y ante ella, enhiesto como un atlante inmenso de poderes inimaginables, se alzaba el miembro viril de su amante, apuntándola como si la acusara de algo, sin apartar la mirada ciega de la cuenca llorosa en su punta nacarada. Se mordió los labios, con tan sólo verla, ella sentía un deseo irracional de poseerla, de abrazarla con su cuerpo y tenerla dentro, de albergarla hasta conseguir de ella la semilla de la creación.

— Es tan grande. —musitó sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Te preocupa? cuestionó él, acercándose un poco. Ella agitó la cabeza. No le preocupaba, le daba ganas y la quería dentro, ¡ya!

Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó hasta que sus sexos estuvieron al mismo nivel. Ella tomó con una mano la extensión caliente de su excitación y la guió a su interior. La presión que vino luego de la primera embestida fue tremendamente dolorosa e inesperada, a pesar de su abundante humedad, se sentía desgarrada por dentro. El miembro salió un poco y volvió a entrar. El dolor subió por su espalda. Sus uñas se clavaron en los hombros de su hombre, un aullido escapó de entre sus labios. El dolor la mataría, estaba segura de ello y no sabía cómo eso le gustaba a tantas…

Una nueva embestida interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. No había placer, sólo dolor. Lo miró con los ojos llorosos y entrecerrados. Él parecía concentrado, muy al pendiente de las expresiones de ella.

— ¿Te duele? —cuestionó. La joven estaba a punto de decirle que sí, que saliera, que ya no quería nada, era insoportable lo que sentía y no estaba dispuesta a…

Pero él no esperó a escuchar su respuesta, empujó su cadera hacia delante y en esta ocasión ella sintió que entraba más, que la punta tocaba fondo y el dolor le gustaba. Sí, por extraño que sonara, el ardor entre sus piernas se había convertido de pronto en algo que no sólo le gustaba, sino que le hacía desear más y más.

— No —jadeó, esperando que la sensación de placer se intensificara, esperando el despertar verdadero del atlante dentro de su entorno natural, para hacer real su magia oculta en los rincones más secretos en los testículos del hombre—. No duele, ¡me encanta!

Gimió moviendo sus caderas de atrás hacia delante. Las embestidas de su novio, aunadas a este movimiento le obligaron a arquear la espalda. Se aferró con toda su fuerza a los hombros de su rey y lo abrazó con las piernas. El placer entre ellas la incitaba a apretarlo con más fuerza, mas este mismo placer arrebataba de sus extremidades todo control. Dentro de sus párpados cerrados había una danza de colores nuevos, indescriptibles que traían consigo la promesa de la llegada del Mesías. El grosor en su sexo (¡Por Dios, qué gordo estaba!), no se comparaba en nada a los tres dedos que fue capaz de introducir en su cuerpo alguna vez. La viscosidad de su excitación resbalando por su palma, tampoco se comparaba en nada con la humedad que sentía en esos momentos. Sus sentidos se agudizaron de pronto por la magia del atlante. El olor de la tierra mojada hacía una fragancia exquisita combinada con el acre sudor de su hombre, incluso la humedad de las hojas en el suelo creaban un perfume acorde a la situación. Los gemidos sordos de él, acariciaban sus orejas, susurrándole pasiones hasta entonces desconocidas para ella. El lento deslizar de las llemas sobre su piel expuesta, acariciando la dureza de sus pezones y el sabor salado en el cuello de su hombre, todas estas percepciones de la realidad la hacían delirar de pura pasión. La tomaron de la cadera con las manos fuertes del guerrero y la elevaron a una esfera más cercana a la divinidad, donde todo su cuerpo explotó, dejando su espíritu a merced de nuevas sensaciones, todas ellas dispuestas a ser descubiertas en las furiosas embestidas de Yamcha y el chorro caliente que disparó en su interior.

* * *

><p><em>1447hrs<br>__13/02/14_

_Pues eso fue todo, de verdad espero que les haya gustadp, a mí me parece que experimenté mucho con cosas que ni siquiera estaba pensando...creo que por primera vez en un limón, no utilicé palabras fuertes y eso es todo un avance, me parece. También me costó mucho trabajo empezar, tal vez porque ya no soy un adolescente calenturiento que deja salir en el papel sus depravaciones, ahora quise hacer otras cosas y si ustedes, fieles lectoras, sintieron algo... entonces lo conseguí.  
>Caty dio su visto bueno antes de que lo subiera, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste, tanto como a mí el desafío de enfrentarme a un limón luego de mucho tiempo.<em>

_**Recuerden, sus críticas son mi sendero a la "mejoráncia"**_

_**«-( ****H.S ****)-»**_


End file.
